The present invention relates to a method for wetting the particles contained in a gas flow.
In processes which deal with gas flows containing particles, such as dust, there are several reasons for wetting the particles. Such processes include e.g. increasing the separating capacity of an electric filter and the desulfuration of combustion gases particularly when a gas flow contains alkaline particles, e.g. calcium oxide particles (CaO).
In the presently available methods, a wetting medium, such as water is added in a particles-bearing gas flow in a manner that the entire gas flow is brought under the influence of a wetting medium. Especially when it is not desirable to decrease the temperature of a gas flow, e.g. combustion or flue gases, below the temperature corresponding to the dew point of the gas flow, a problem results from the fact that the particles contained in a gas flow cannot be thoroughly wetted but the wetting thereof remains incomplete. The incomplete wetting is a problem especially in a venturi-type wetting process.